


Jocelyn

by virulentRiot



Category: Jeff the killer - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virulentRiot/pseuds/virulentRiot





	1. Chapter 1

  Run. 

  She had to run. Heavily breathing, a pale girl with a white nightgown ran as fast as she could to the police station. 

  Something had been chasing her. No.  _Someone_ was chasing her.

  She had to run, despite a voice screaming her name over and over. "Jocelyn, Jocelyn! Come out to play!" It sounded inhuman, as raspy as Batman, but worse.

  Running out of breath, Jocelyn stopped and panted. She coughs and put her hands on her knees.

  Suddenly, a cold hand cupped her mouth. The last thing she remembered was her endless screaming piercing into the cold February night. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Months Ago**

**New York, New York**

 

    The alarm was loudly bothersome as Jocelyn Santiago tried to sleep through it. She didn't understand why she set it in the first place, as winter break at Delaney High School has just commenced.  _What a relief,_ she thought to herself. After all, this was her day to let loose and live life to the fullest. She would do that, but unlike any other eighteen year old girl, she preferred staying in her room over a nightclub. Besides, she was pretty sure she was the only one her age to keep a journal.

     Her thoughts were ceased after her phone went off. Now that her stupid alarm clock was going off, her phone was simultaneously doing so as well.

    _What a great way to start a morning._

     She was half awake as she struggled to reach for the alarm clock, which was on the nightstand. The nightstand just so happened to be on the other side of the bed. Grunting, she scooted over to it and punched it, the pain in her fists waking her up. _At least it's not ringing anymore._

      Examining her bloody fist, Jocelyn sat up and squinted at her phone, which was situated right next to her. Someone had been calling her. Glancing at the alarm, she answered the phone. "What, Casey?" She said irritably.

     Casey Williams, a childhood friend of Jocelyn's, retorts. "Well, Joce. Good morning to you, too."

    "Christ, Casey. It's four in the fucking morning."

    "Well, shit. I forgot how cranky you get when you don't get your beauty rest. Was just checking in on you."

    _At four in the damn morning?_ Jocelyn sighs and sits up. "My alarm just went off anyway. What do you want?"

    Casey sighs. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Selene's. I'm trying to get you out of your antisocial box and into the sea of social life. You've been in your house way too long, and I think it's time for you-"

    Hanging up, Jocelyn tossed the phone on the nightstand nearest her and collapsed back onto the bed.

    *                                                                                                                                                                        *                                                                                                                                *

 

    Jocelyn decided to go to the gym a couple hours later and swim a couple laps in the pool. Casey had found it extremely odd that Jocelyn still swam despite the snow and traffic, but Jocelyn didn't care what she thought of her. It wasn't about her. Grabbing her gym bag, Jocelyn went through it and made sure that nothing she needed was out of it. She waled out to her black Cadillac Escalade and unlocked it. She was going to get in her car and start it when she felt a tap on her shoulder, followed by a soft "excuse me."

    When she turned around, she saw a pale white male with jet black hair and baby blue eyes. He seemed a year older than her, as he was about 5'9, 5 inches taller than Jocelyn.

     She gave a vibrant smile. "Yes?"

     He returns it. "I, uh, just moved here from Oregon and I kinda have no means of getting to my parents' house."

     "Did you try to hail a cab?"

     "What?"

     "Did you try to call a cab?"

     "Oh. I did, but they were really rude towards me."

     She opens the car door. "It's New York. You'll get used to it after a while."

     He frowns. "I just want to get to my parents' house-"

     "Just get in." 

     *                                                                                                                                         *                                                                                                  *

     "So random stranger," Jocelyn glared up at the rear view mirror as she was driving. "What's your name? Don't like to drive a potential serial killer around without getting to know them."

     The male stayed quiet as he fidgeted with his fingers and glanced at her.

     She laughs as she returns her focus to the road ahead. "Damn man. I was just messing with you. Sorry if it offended you. I kinda have a bad sense of humor."

     He tries to smile. "It's fine. Just had a bad day."

     "It's fine. We all have those days."

     "Well, you live in one of the busiest places. Having a bad day is an understatement."

     She flips on the turn signal as she prepares to turn. Giggling, she looked back up at the rear view. "You know, you forgot to tell me your name."

     "Jeff."

      She stops in front of an apartment and looked around. _Looks like no one's home,_ she thought. "Well, Jeff. I'm Jocelyn. Welcome to New York. Try not to get in trouble with the cops. They're really-"

     "Got it. Thanks for the ride." Jeff jumps out the car.    

     "No problem." She smiled, watching him close the door behind him. "Nice knowing you."

     "Likewise."                                                         


	3. Chapter 3

      Jocelyn felt weird as she drove to the gym. She had just picked up a random stranger that could have actually been a fugitive from the law. On a more positive note, she felt happy that she helped Jeff find his way to family for New Year's Eve. After all, the streets would be flooded with people tonight to watch the ball drop. Jocelyn thought this was stupid, but if they wanted to waste 30 seconds watching a disco ball go down a pole, then that was good for them.

     After a few minutes, Jocelyn reached the gym's parking lot, parking in the first spot across from the gym's building. She sighs and hops out her car, closing the door and locking it as she walked across the street. 

       *                                                                                                                                        *                                                                                                             *

      "Hello, Jocelyn." The blonde receptionist greeted her with a smile. "Coming here for another dip?"

      Jocelyn returns it after she scans her gym membership card. "As always, Mrs. Flora."

      Mrs. Flora, a middle-aged woman, knew Jocelyn ever since she started her job at the gym. She was 21 and Jocelyn was 11 when they first met, instantly clicking. Jocelyn saw Mrs. Flora as a mother figure, as Mrs. Flora loved taking care of her. 

      Smiling, she winked. "Have fun! Don't run around the pool, sweetie!"

      Jocelyn laughed and walked towards the pool room, shouting out, "I'll try not to!"

     *                                                                                                                                                  *                                                                                                        *

     After changing into her bathing suit, Jocelyn put her bag in a locker and grabbed her goggles, locking her belongings. Suddenly, a girl no younger than her sneaked up on her.

    "Hey, Joce!" The girl exclaimed. "Never thought I'd see you here!"

     Jocelyn easily recognized the Hawaiian, short girl as her best friend Casey Williams. She had been the opposite of Jocelyn, extroverted and loved to go clubbing. Although her ocean-blue eyes and dark brown hair attracted more men than Jocelyn ever would, she had many more failed relationships. Half of them hadn't even been real ones.

     Smiling, Jocelyn turned to her. "Hey, Casey."

     Casey frowns. "Why are you swimming? It's the middle of fucking winter. Good luck getting hypothermia-"

     By the time she finished her sentence, Jocelyn was already swimming laps in the pool. She wasn't very fond of lecturing.

    "Why am I not surprised? You never listen to a goddamn word I say." Casey sat on the ledge.

    "That's because every word that comes out your mouth is a complaint," Jocelyn clapped back before swimming another lap.

    "You're not normal, you know!"

     "We all aren't." Jocelyn gets out the pool, drying off as she makes her way to the women's locker room.

    "Show off." Casey follows, bumping into a male with a hoodie. _Who the fuck wears a hoodie to the pool?_

    *                                                                                                                                                                *                                                                                                 *

    After a brief conversation with Casey and Mrs. Flora, Jocelyn left the gym with a craving for pizza. She knew that she had just swam, but pizza was her comfort food. "Pizza never gives me up," she once wrote in her journal. "Pizza never lets me down-"

    Ah, hell. Gym or not, she was going to get her cheesy pizza knowing just the place to get it.

    "Palmero's, this is Antonio speaking." 

    "Hey, cousin! It's me, Jocelyn!"

    The man, respectively name Antonio, replies brightly. "Hey, Joce! What can I get you?"

     "A plain pie, if that's not too much to ask." She hops in her car, starting it.

     "Alright, where are you?"

     "I just got done at the gym. I'll be there in a few." 

     

 


	4. Chapter 4

    Palmero's Pizzeria, located in Brooklyn, was run by Antonio Magello. Antonio, otherwise known as Toni, had a friendly influence to the neighborhood. He would play basketball with all the neighborhood kids and give out free slices of pizza to the homeless. 

    Jocelyn arrives at 6:55, embracing him with a hug. "Hey, Toni! Long time, no see."

    He smiles in response as he pulls away, kissing her on her cheek. "I could say the same thing about you! You've grown so big!"

    Jocelyn found this statement very ironic in a sense that she was 5'4. Toni was a mere 4 inches taller than her. Duly noting this, she says, "Shouldn't you be making my pie?"

    Toni grins and leans against the counter. "Shouldn't you be glad to see me? We haven't hung out in almost 4 years."

    "The girl's right, Toni." A woman's voice boomed from the kitchen. "You shouldn't be slacking off just because your cousin's here."

    "Keep talking if you want to," he walks behind the counter, "I don't see you getting a raise anytime soon."

    A young woman no taller than Jocelyn waltzed out from the kitchen into the reception area. Her eyes were an olive green, her brown hair cascading like a waterfall down her back. She was a full-fledged goddess compared to Jocelyn. 

    "Hey," The woman smiles. "You're Jocelyn, right?"

    "Yes." She replies, sitting down at one of the tables. "You are?"

    "Isabela Constantine." The woman checks on the pizza and turns to her. "By the way, your cousin is a dick."

    "Don't pay attention to her." Toni pulls a slice of pizza out of the oven, placing it on a tray. "Are you eating this here?"

    Jocelyn glances at her phone, reading the time- 7:05 a.m. "I have no intent of going home with this, so I guess I'll stay. It's not like I have nothing to do anyway." She retrieves the tray and sets it on an empty table. "Hey, do you mind turning on the news?"

    

    


End file.
